Ladders experience horizontal as well as vertical forces while they are used. To better respond to the horizontal forces that may be experienced by the ladder, knee braces have been used to connect the bottom step or horizontal with a rail. The present invention is directed to an improved knee brace that has been combined with a rail support and preferably a foot to better respond to horizontal forces, and increase manufacturing efficiency.